100 Themes Challenge
by kasadia
Summary: I'm going to fucking do this with challengeshipping
1. The 100 Themes

Rules are pretty much self-explanitory...but I'll sumerize them for anyone else that might wanna do it too:  
1.) Pick a fandom  
2.) Pick a pairing!  
3.) Write a one-shot for each of the themes. (length isn't a factor-so it could be a whole chapter long or just a drabble)  
4.) None of the chapters can be a continuation of any other chapters  
5.) TRY to be original, and NO copypasta!  
6.) REMEMBER, the fics do NOT have to be writen OR posted in the lists order!

Here's the list!

100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge Themes:  
1. Introduction-  
2. Love-  
3. Light-  
4. Dark-  
5. Seeking Solace-  
6. Break Away-  
7. Dream-  
8. Innocence-  
9. Drive-  
10. Breathe Again-  
11. Memory-  
12. Insanity-  
13. Misfortune-  
14. Smile-  
15. Silence-  
16. Illusion-  
17. Blood-  
18. Rainbow-  
19. Gray-  
20. Fortitude-  
21. Vacation-  
22. Mother Nature-  
23. Cat-  
24. No Time-  
25. Trouble Lurking-  
26. Tears-  
27. Foreign-  
28. Sorrow-  
29. Happiness-  
30. Under the Rain-  
31. Flowers-  
32. Night-  
33. Expectations-  
34. Stars-  
35. Hold My Hand-  
36. Fairy Tale-  
37. Eyes-  
38. Abandoned-  
39. Water-  
40. Rated-  
41. Teamwork-  
42. Standing Still-  
43. Dying-  
44. Two Roads-  
45. Heaven-  
46. Family-  
47. Creation-  
48. Childhood-  
49. Stripes-  
50. Breaking the Rules-  
51. Sport-  
52. Deep in Thought-  
53. Keeping a Secret-  
54. Tower-  
55. Waiting-  
56. Danger Ahead-  
57. Sacrifice-  
58. Kick in the Head-  
59. No Way Out-  
60. Rejection-  
61. Beautiful-  
62. Magic-  
63. Do Not Disturb-  
64. Multitasking-  
65. Horror-  
66. Traps-  
67. Playing the Melody-  
68. Hero-  
69. Annoyance-  
70. 67%-  
71. Obsession-  
72. Mischief Managed-  
73. I Can't-  
74. Are You Challenging Me?-  
75. Mirror-  
76. Broken Pieces-  
77. Test-  
78. Drink-  
79. Starvation-  
80. Words-  
81. Pen and Paper-  
82. Can You Hear Me?-  
83. Heal-  
84. Out Cold-  
85. Spiral-  
86. Seeing Red-  
87. Food-  
88. Pain-  
89. Through the Fire-  
90. Triangle-  
91. Drowning-  
92. All That I Have-  
93. Give Up-  
94. Last Hope-  
95. Advertisement-  
96. Storm-  
97. Safety First-  
98. Puzzle-  
99. Solitude-  
100. Relaxation-


	2. 18 Rainbow

**Theme: **Rainbow  
**Word Count:** 533

Ryoga Kamishiro locked the door to the household before taking a step into a large puddle. It was early morning, and the air was scented with the heavenly fragrance of dew. All night, it had rained in Heartland, Ryoga was surprised that the rainstorm had let up. Thunder had boomed all night while lightning was a spotlight against the dark curtain of clouds.

Ryoga had a thick sweater and a red scarf wrapped around him. It was early springtime, but the weather was ruthless and refused to show any sigh of warmth. Ryoga rubbed his hands in an attempt to keep them warm, and he swore that he seen a puff of a white cloud when he exhaled through his mouth.

The boy didn't realize how far he had walked until he seen a familiar figure soaring across the sky.

"Oh great," Ryoga mumbled under his breath and pulled his hood up. At any rate, the gray sea in the air would be gone soon being he could see a patch of blue on the horizon.

Ryoga crossed his arms, as he heard the usual footsteps of Kaito Tenjo, and the 'Kaito-sama' coming from Orbital 7.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoga inquired. Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Kaito-sama, please don't wear yourself out, you need re-"

"That will be enough Orbital," Kaito spoke hurriedly and told the robot to go attend to Haruto. Orbital saluted and rushed off muttering something about 'Haruto-sama'.

"So, what does bring you here?" Kaito asked Ryoga, genuinely curious. When did Kaito start taking an interest in him?

Ryoga sighed but gave, "Couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk."

"Ah..."

An awkward silence settled between the two and Ryoga was taking an interest in his shoes while Kaito gazed at the clouds.

"Did you see the triple rainbow?" Kaito questioned, looking at Ryoga. Ryoga shook his head. Triple rainbows were rare, and it was a treat to see one.

"No. Did you?" Kaito nodded and pointed at the sky. Ryoga followed his finger, but he... didn't see anything?

"I don't see a rainbow." Ryoga stated crossing his arms once again. Kaito sighed but grabbed Ryoga's hand. "Wha-what do you think you're doing?" Ryoga nearly screeched at the sudden contact with the other. Kaito didn't answer instead he shaped Ryoga's hand to where it was pointing and directed it to the rainbow and stood behind him.

Ryoga followed the direction of his finger and gasped. He wasn't one to be amazed by childish things like rainbows, but this wasn't just a rainbow it was THREE RAINBOWS. The rainbows stood brightly against the dim background. It was breathtaking.

Kaito and Ryoga stood there for a good few minutes admiring the painting in the sky. Ryoga was done being mesmerized, and he glanced around him quickly. No one was around. Good, Ryoga thought, no one here to see me hold hands with this asshole. Ryoga was about to pull his hand away from Kaito's but decided against it for Kaito's hand held the warmth that Ryoga's lost.

"You sure seem to like this position, asshole," Ryoga said arrogantly with a smirk.

"You aren't complaining."


	3. 96 Storm

**Theme:** Storm  
**Word Count: **782

Kaito Tenjo looked up from the newest project he was working on, as he heard a loud knock on the door followed by, "Let me in it's freezing out here!" Kaito glanced at the clock. It was 11:49 at night, who would come here at this hour? Kaito pushed himself up from his chair and opened the door.

Outside, in the shin deep snow was Ryoga Kamishiro. He looked freezing judging by the way he was shivering and his cheeks were tinted pink with cold.

"What are you doing here?" Kaito questioned hesitantly opening the door to let the shorter boy in. Ryoga walked right in and turned to watch Kaito close the door.

"I was walking home and then this blizzard appeared out of nowhere. I would've gone home, but it got worse and your place was closer," Ryoga explained taking his shoes off.

"Oh, I suppose you want to take a shower?" Kaito inquired.

"No, I'd rather sit around in wet clothes all night," Ryoga said sarcastically with a glare. Kaito sighed and grabbed the teenager by the arm towards his bedroom.

"You better keep quiet," Kaito hissed in a whisper as they passed a door. "Haruto's sleeping." Ryoga nodded, and Kaito began digging through his closet trying to find something for Ryoga to wear after his shower. He shoved the clothes in Ryoga's hands and showed him where the shower was.

"Towels are under the sink," Kaito spoke loud enough for Ryoga to hear while he walked away.

Ryoga muttered a thank you and shut the bathroom door to take his shower.

* * *

Ryoga stepped out of the shower into the steam and he dried himself off, silently thanking Kaito for letting him come in. The older boy could have not answered and left him to die in deadly cold.

Ryoga gazed at himself in the mirror. The clothes Kaito had given him were way too big, and probably too big for Kaito too. The shirt was almost all the way down to his knees, and the pajama pants covered his feet.

"At least everything else fits," Ryoga mumbled as he left the towels to dry and opened the bathroom door- only to be met with a Kaito holding a cup of tea.

"Drink this," Kaito instructed, and he thrust the cup he was holding into Ryoga's empty hands. Then, Kaito began feeling Ryoga's forehead with the back of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Ryoga asked attempting to look at Kaito's hand and almost spilling the steaming tea.

"Making sure you haven't caught a fever."

Ryoga nodded as he took a sip of the tea. It was green tea, and it actually tasted pretty good. The only bad thing was he burned half of his taste buds off.

"Come on," Kaito stated and led Ryoga out towards the dining table where he had made a bowl of steaming, hot soup. Ryoga eyed the taller one, and Kaito gestured for him to eat the soup.

Ryoga sat at the table, and Kaito sat opposite of him reading through some papers.

"What are you doing?" Ryoga yawned and spooned some of the soup into his mouth.

"Working out blueprints for a new invention," Kaito explained without even glancing up. Ryoga finished the tea and the soup, so the two were sitting in silence.

"How long are you going to be here?" Kaito inquired out of nowhere finally looking at the other.

"I'll be here until the storm stops," Ryoga said casually waving his hand. Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"If you're going to be here all night then you can sleep in my bed."

"Oi, Kaito, if you wanted to get me in your bed you could have just asked," Ryoga suggested flirtatiously and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kaito rolled his eyes and muttered, "Go to sleep."

Ryoga followed the orders and went to Kaito's bedroom, and soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

Kaito yawned and he tiredly turned a lamp off so he could go climb into his bed and finally get some sleep. Kaito shoved Ryoga's sleeping figure over and climbed into the bed next to him. He covered himself with the blankets that held Ryoga's heat. Kaito sighed contently in the warmth.

When Kaito felt someone snuggle with him, he almost chucked himself out a window. _Damn it, Ryoga._ Kaito tried to scoot away only to have arms latch around him and held him in a tight hold. Kaito was tempted to kick the teenager next to him awake but decided against it because it was a cold night and Ryoga was warm.

_I'm going to have a bit to explain in morning,_Kaito thought as he let Ryoga cuddle him.

THIS IS HORRIBLE BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I THINK ITS CUTE 


	4. 26 Tears

**Theme:** Tears  
**Word Count: **309

"You fucking idiot!" Ryoga snapped, trying to calm his trembling lips. Kaito chuckled softly, as he gazed into his boyfriend's watery eyes.

"Don't forget me, okay?" Kaito whispered in a barely audio whisper.

"Don't say th-"

"You know I'm not going to make it," Kaito spoke softly, like he was talking to a small child. Ryoga couldn't compose himself any longer, and he let the tears begin to flow. Kaito struggled for a breath.

"K-kaito," Ryoga's voice crack, and he held onto Kaito's hand, "I-I promise I won't forget you. I love you so much." Ryoga was beginning to choke on his tears.

"Come here," Kaito murmured, and Ryoga brought his face to his. Kaito showed a small smile, and Ryoga attempted to offer one back but before the smile had even graced his face, he started sobbing. He furiously wiped his tears away, and Kaito began to speak once again.

"Promise me that you won't let this affect you your entire life." Kaito whispered, his breathing getting heavy, and he was gripping the last string of life.

"I-I can't promise you," Ryoga stated, clutching Kaito's hand tighter, as he felt his grip slip.

"Please?" Ryoga almost screamed but decided against it in favor of nodding his head.

"Good." Kaito closed his eyes. "Ki-kiss me one l-last time," His breathing was getting heavier by the moment. Ryoga took no time to argue and smashed their lips together. He felt Kaito smile.

"I love y-you," Kaito whispered, the string snapped, and the boy was heading into the afterlife. The monitor in the room began its endless _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Ryoga refused to believe this.

"Kaito! Oi, Kaito!" He began shaking the other boy, more tears leaking down his face before he accepted the fact that Kaito was gone forever. He hugged the other to his chest and whispered, "I love you too."


End file.
